


It’s Electric!

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Billy does what?, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Handholding, High School, Kisses, Like Really in Love, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Musicians mentioned, Oh he line dances, PE class, Steve loves dancing 24/7, be responsible kids, briefly, catch him doing the tango, enjoy, lil date night thrown in there, line dancing that no one asked for, mentioned neil&susan, tons of kisses, two teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Hawkins changed. Everything changed. Surprisingly it’s all been for the better good. Billy changed, Steve changed, they changed together, even Hawkins high changed. Changed so much that line dancing was apart of the new criculum. Billy was gonna die of embarrassment.





	It’s Electric!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know no one asked for this. I KNOW it doesn’t make any sense cause it’s me, come on. 
> 
> Let me know if it’s decent, I didn’t exactly put my heart and soul into this like I have in some of my other fics but I definitely made sure it was somewhat legible for you guys. It is patchy maybe in some places but hey. I tried okay?

Many things in Hawkins changed over Christmas break, first, and most important, was Billy and Steve’s relationship. Billy approached Steve with a cigarette and a half ass apology, Steve knew it was the best he was gonna get and they shared a cigarette long after school hours enjoying the steady sunset and the calm that suddenly settled between them. Second was, believe it or not, was Hawkins High itself. 

 

The change was subtle at first, over break school board me members meet discussing the new curriculum before school started up again. Several thousand meetings later, new class structures were being put in place. From Math, English, Science, and even PE. Which happened to be Steve and Billy’s shared class. 

 

When they all heard about the changes it started out okay. Their coach/PE teacher had them try new activities outside of their norm. They played flag football, soccer, street hockey, frisbee, tennis, even badminton, which was really something new for the boys of Hawkins. They made it through it though, all wanting to keep their easy As, Steve especially. Billy enjoyed trying all these new sports, he usually liked familiar things, his music, car, books by certain authors, a specific brand of boots, little things that were his. But since he and Steve were- well whatever they were, he’d been doing different things. Billy listened to Queen more, actually rocked out to Madonna, even the Jackson 5, Elvis, Steve even liked country music like Dolly Parton, he couldn’t believe himself, he would watch stupid movies with Steve even though he preferred horror movies or just books instead of movies, he tried these different things with Steve. 

 

But today was something no Hawkins boy was prepared for. Line dancing. The couch looked tense when he spoke of it. “Boys today we will be attempting something new, this week you will all be assigned a line dance routine It’s worth 30% of your grades so actually try. I rather watch paint dry then watch you attempt to dance so please, humor me.” He advised people to get in groups and send someone to grab a dance. Before Billy and Steve could reach each other they were whisked away in different groups. Billy sighed and thought it was for the best, he grabbed papers for his group and gave Steve a competitive look. “Bet my group can smoke ya,” Steve scoffed, “Yea whatever, guess we will have to find out huh?” Billy winked and walked back to his group. 

 

_ Two Doors Down  _ by Dolly Parton herself was the song to Billy’s dance. Steve on the other hand got  _ Electric Boogie  _ by Marcia Griffiths, the Electric Slide wasn’t to bad, upbeat and easy. Billy wasn’t about to do so two step, honky tonk, yee haw, bullshit. Billy went to exchange dances but found there were none left. He accepted his defeat and passed the papers to his group.

 

Billy knew Steve was going to love this line dancing bullshit. Billy likes to sit by Steve’s pool with the radio playing while Steve spins around and sings like a food all tipsy and high. He likes when Steve smiles under the setting sun or looks at Billy while he sings softly to some stupid love song before crawling in Billy’s lap. Billy pushed away the thoughts and went over the steps of his dance. Some people got good ones like YMCA, Macarena, some poor group got the chicken dance. 

 

Soon people started making bets on who could do the best line dance routine. The coach agreed to have a jar for people to put their money in, winning group gets all. Now it was a party, over the course of week the whole class was practicing, Billy even stood in the kitchen and rehearsed while cooking dinner for him and Max. He was sure to do it when Neil and Susan weren’t home but Max already  caught him practicing in his room. She laughed at first then said it wasn’t to bad. Billy went through the whole thing and asked her what she thought and she clapped then told him he was a tad bit off beat before returning to her room. 

 

Both Billy and Steve were determined to beat each other. Billy wanted to cash to take Steve to the dinner outside of town after a movie, Steve wanted to buy Billy that series of books he’d been talking  about. The boys had their own goals for the money. 

 

When performance day came the class was really into it. Even the group who got the chicken dance was going hard. Steve’s group was up next and Steve was the only one who got all the steps right a hundred percent. It was easy to stay with the song though, up next was Macarena, then Billy’s group. 

 

The coach was actually impressed on how well the boys were doing. Billy glanced at the coach and made his way to the center of the gym with his group. The coach hit play after putting their tape in and Billy went through the steps, he thought the song didn’t go well with the dance but it was enjoyable because Dolly Parton was singing and not some yodeling. Steve watched him with a pleasant smile, their eyes met for a moment then Billy nearly bumped into Tommy. Billy blushed and looked down at his feet trying not to loose step. 

 

Everyone took a seat on the bench afterwards the coach taking their spot in the middle of the gym, “I tallied up the group scores, and the winner is. Tommy’s group, congratulations.” Everyone groaned and Billy’s group jumped up cheering. “In your face!” Tommy shouted at the other groups. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend before heading into the locker room.

 

Billy put the money in his jean pockets then made his way to the showers next to Steve. “Yknow what this means Stevie? Means I’m gonna take you to the movies.” He said low enough for just Steve to hear. A smile bloomed on Steve’s face, “Yea Hargrove?” Billy smiled back and nodded. “Yea Harrington.” 

 

The next weekend Billy picked Steve up for the last showing of the day, they sat in the back row away from other teens making out or older couples with their kids. Steve held Billy’s hand out of anyone’s view and they enjoyed their movie. They held hands on their way to the diner. 

 

“Y'know Billy? I was surprised you pulled it off. You looked pretty good up there.” Steve complimented. Billy looked at him for moment, “Thanks?” Steve sat down, “I mean you’re no Michael Jackson that’s for sure,” Billy punched his arm and Steve laughed taking a corner booth. “I’m kidding! You were great up there. Maybe you should dance more often,” Billy smirked. “Yea? You like a little bit of country dancing?” Steve rolled his eyes, “Ew, you’re horrible.”  

 

They spent the evening eating and talking before going back to Steve’s house. Billy pulled up to the house and leaned over the center console to give him a kiss goodnight Steve picked him on the lips. “We should do that again sometimes. Maybe in the city?” Steve asked. “Am I your sugar daddy now?” Billy gave him another kiss. “You wish.” After a fourth kiss Steve got out. “Pretty Boy?” Billy called, Steve stopped and looked at him. “Next time I’ll take you to the city, and anywhere else you wanna go.” Steve blushed and nodded, “Goodnight Billy,” Billy bid him a goodnight and watched him walk up to the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, thank you for reading. I have much more better and worked on fics on my page if you’d be so kind as to take a look.


End file.
